Two is Better than One
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: A series of short fics to songs about Rose and Scorpius.
1. Two is Better than One

_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Harry Potter

_A/N: Hey everyone. A new series of song drabbles I'm putting together. I was inspired. I hope you enjoy it. (don't I always say that?) I seriously mean it though. Who knows if they'll be in a story plot line. They might. I make no promises though. Also I'll probably switch back and forth from points of view for some songs. This song is by Boys Like Girls._

_**Two is Better than One**_

I sat with Rose underneath _our _Beech tree. I mean it. We had just got back from a dinner with the Minister of Magic. It was for all prefects. I looked over at Rose. She smiled at me. Comforting silence surrounded us in the night air. There was no Albus, no Lily, and no Hugo. Just us.

"So," Rose broke the silence. She started rubbing dirt off her foot.

"So," I echoed, looking at her grinning.

We sat once more in silence.

"You wore that dress the day I came up and talked with you," I said randomly.

Rose started laughing. "I can't believe you remember that Scorp. I don't even remember the color of the shirt you wore yesterday."

"I like the dress you're wearing, thank you very much Miss Weasley," I snapped in a friendly way.

"Thanks Scorpius," Rose looked at me.

She started pulling on the hem of her purple dress. I stared blankly, watching at her. I shook my head suddenly to wake myself up.

"Scorp, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she asked, still picking at the hem.

I raised my eyebrows. When was the last time I had had a girlfriend?

"Maybe a year ago Rosie. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just curious." She looked up at me. "Have you thought about a girl in that amount of time though?"

Had I thought about a girl? Maybe.

"Not really. I think that being single works out better," I replied.

I stretched my legs out and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Rose was a girl. Yes, we had been friends for a while. Did I think of her with any romantic interest? Uh---

I opened my eyes to Rose's head in my lap. She looked at me with mild curiosity. More of an expression of interest. To see how I would react.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you dated anyone in the past year?" I asked her. I started playing with her curly auburn hair.

She shrugged. "I didn't want to see anyone get hurt, or to get hurt myself."

I rolled my eyes. Oh yes, the last time a boy had treated her badly the Potter and Weasley family teamed up to get the boy back. He had been in the hospital wing for a week.

"But I know you wouldn't hurt me Scorp," she added in a whisper.

I met her eyes and she stared into mine. She was intoxicating. I could smell her fruity perfume. My eyes met her lips. The shined with lip gloss. I was tempted to find out what flavor it was.

No, I was better at being single. I snapped out of my trance.

She seemed to have too because she lowered her eyes.

I was lying. Rose had been on my mind for weeks and months. She was everything I wanted. It was confusing. Romance was. I couldn't make up my mind. Friends or a couple? The question stayed alert in my head. I wasn't going to my a move until she told me to.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorp, I know," she said. "Go ahead."

"Wait, what are you talking about Rose?" my brain was going slower than usual.

"Kiss me."

She had just given me the okay.

I lowered my head and caught her lips in mine. They tasted like cherry. Her hands flew around my neck and pulled me tighter to her. I had to break us apart. I couldn't breathe.

When I broke us apart, Rose looked at me sadly.

"You didn't like it?"

"Rose," I laughed. "It was great. I just was being suffocated."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was a little excited," she blushed.

I just smiled at her. She stood up and held out a hand.

"Care to escort me back to the castle?"

"I would be honored Miss Weasley," I bowed, kissing her hand.

She giggled. We walked hand in hand to the castle.

Maybe two was better than one.

_Okay, more chapters to come. Rose's purple dress is on my profile._


	2. The Way I Loved You

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys. I'm hoping to actually make this a long story/drabble type thing. Yeah, and it won't actually have a story line either. I apologize for not updating other stories in a while. I sort of have writers block on some. They will be updated soon though. : ]**_

_**The Way I Loved You- Selena Gomez**_

I pulled my knees up to my chin as I stared out my window. I sat on my bed. Rain drizzled outside on this Spring afternoon. A tear slipped soundly down my cheek.

You know I could be laughing about this problem in a days time.

My heart felt heavy. My body was cold.

How come it had hurt so much letting him go?

My door opened and Lily silently entered, shutting the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on my bed. She put a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head. Tear swelled up in my eyes. Ones I had not released. They dripped down my cheeks and I cried. I put my head down to stare and my knees.

"You let him go Rose. You did the right thing," Lily soothed.

"Did I Lily? Did I really?" I sobbed, choking on my tears.

"Yes Rose. You did. I'll just leave you to your thoughts." She gave me a one armed squeeze and walked out of the room.

My head was spinning. Flashbacks ran through my head. I decided to remain on my favorite.

_Flashback_

_I sat in an empty classroom with all of my books studying for my O.W.L.s. The common room had been loud with the winning of the last Quidditch match. I had no idea why anyone liked that game._

_The door opened. I looked up._

"_Oh hi Scorp," I smiled. "Whatcha doing in here?"_

"_I came to see you Rosie," he replied, handing me one of the butterbeers in his hand. "I figured since you weren't going to stay at the party we'd have our own party."_

"_You know I don't drink that stuff," I said, pushing the bottle away._

"_You just pretend you don't," he said, pushing it back._

"_Alright. You caught me." I opened the bottle and took a sip. "How did you figure it out?"_

"_Al told me," he replied truthfully._

"_Of course Al told you."_

_We sat in silence for a while._

_Did he know that he was the one I had loved forever? Maybe._

_Then, unexpectedly, he tipped my chin up and kissed me. Maybe he did know. Al had probably told him that to. Who knows what Al will say while under the influence._

_I really didn't know if it was from all the alcohol or not, but then he whispered, "I love you."_

_I was in heaven at last._

_End of Flashback_

To me tomorrow was a new start. I might smile tomorrow. There was a number of possibilities that could happen tomorrow.

I might fall in love with another boy again.

It would never be the way I loved Scorpius though.

_**Review**_**!**


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

_Sorry for the long update everyone. It's been a crazy week. Hopefully more stories will be updated next week. I'm so excited! I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert tonight! I'll tell you how it goes on the next update!_

**Smile – Uncle Kracker **

I looked over at Rose in the Great Hall. She had on her bright, giggling smile. There were things that I loved about it. Feelings overwhelmed me. Suddenly it disappeared, and the world went back to normal. Was she ever going to get that I was head over heels for her?

"Coming to Potion's Scorp?" Albus asked.

"Is Rose coming with us?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He turned to Rose. "You coming?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

I walked with the other two down the hall.

There were perks of being friend's with Rose. You see, I know things that will make her smile that wonderful smile. Things like tickling her, commenting about her looks, and getting up in her face and blow my peppermint smelling breath at her. Along with that though, she would blush fiercely. I used my Malfoy looks and charm to an extension with her.

"Hey Rosie," said a voice.

My head snapped up to see who the caller was.

"Hi Lucas," she giggled, turning a faint shade of pink.

"Going to the dance with anyone?" Lucas McLaggen asked.

"No I'm not actually."

No! I'm the one who's suppose to ask her to the dance. Don't say yes Rose.

"Then would you like to go with me?"

I waited for her reply. Albus stood next to me tapping his foot.

"I have to pass you up on that over but thanks anyway," she said, the giggle was gone. "Come on you two."

She walked past Lucas and I followed her with Al.

"Why did you say no Rosie?" Albus asked. "You've only been talking about him for the five years."

"Someone else has won my heart Al," Rose admitted, eying me.

We played this game with Al all of the time. Now he was going to start begging.

"Rose who is it? I need to know. You're my cousin," he pleaded.

"Sorry Al, but not going to happen."

He frowned as we walked into the Potion's classroom.

* * *

The day of the dance was here and I stood in the common room, pacing back and forth for Rose. My heart beat in my chest. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. I knew it was her before I saw her.

She appeared wearing a magenta colored dress and high heels. Her hair was all done on top of her head.

I was at a lost for words are breath.

"How do I look?" she asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful," I somehow said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Again, I was floating on a cloud.

"Why don't we head down to the Great Hall."

I held my arm out and she took it. We began to head toward the Great Hall. We both looked at each other nervously.

"Rose, why did you pass up McLaggen's offer? Al had a point. "You had been talking about dating him for a while," I admitted.

"Scorpius I realized that he was nothing more than a big jerk head. I care about other people more than him," she explained.

The rest of our walk was in silence.

When we reached the Great Hall people were filing inside.

I led her in and we soon saw Albus.

The Great Hall was decked out according to the theme, A Night Under the Stars. It looked amazing.

"Come on Scorp." Rose pulled at my arm. "Let's go dance."

She veered my to the dance floor. A very upbeat song was on. Rose started to dance wildly. I just stood there a little unsure about what to do. I had never danced like that.

"Dance Scorp," she urged, pulling at my arms.

I finally broke free and danced as wildly as her. We both started laughing.

Rose made me smile.

**Please Review so I know you readers are still alive!**


End file.
